Vicious Tendacies
by Vulpsis
Summary: Koji Fuji decides to follow in his father's footsteps and tries to recreate the most powerful pokemon, Mewtwo. However experiments quickly grow wrong and Koji is now face to face with a dominant female version of his father's previous creation


Koji Fuji was knocked over his desk as a wave of telepathic force pushed him backwards. His white lab coat fluttered in the air as he flew before landing on his side. Wincing in pain he gripped his sides as he frantically looked up at the creation he just unleashed. It's purple tail flicked left and right, the cat like gaze stared down at him with a hatred like no other. It was Mewtwo, his father's creation that Koji successfully replicated using the notes he had stash on a far away island. "Damn it…Why are you doing this?" He asked as he looked up through his shattered lens. He can see himself so clearly in mewtwo's crystal blue eyes, down on the ground with his short cut hair, a young aspiring scientist who would have accomplished so much.

"Hmph, you ask why?" She said in a very feminine and yet intimidating voice inside his head. "Because I can".

Suddenly he felt blinding and piercing pain in his wrists as a bluish, purplish aura surrounded his wrists. He screamed out in agony and pain as he was lifted into the air, he never realized until now just how fragile his body could actually be. Mewtwo stared at him as her hand was raised into the air, her circular digits slowly moving together until she finally closed them and waved her arm, making him crash all the way against the back wall against incubational pods and miscellaneous tubes. His glasses flew off and he struggled to regain his vision that grew more and more blurry.

"No… this isn't what was suppose to happen, Why is it a she? And why does it look so different?" She did look just a tad different, her skin was a lighter tone and her features were a bit softer and yet she was so fierce.

She floated towards him as objects flew all around, her psychic aura causing a turbulence of papers and books that twisted around like a tornado. Finally she landed on the ground right in front of him, her eyes glowing as she took control of the various tubes that were connected to the pods and wrapped them around his arms, forcing him against the wall and trapping him.

"What're you going to do?" He shouted, his heart beat racing from being so close to a dangerous being.

"Whatever I want, this world now belongs to me and I shall get what I want, WHEN I want." She reached out and stoked the side of his face, he bared his teeth as he stared straight back at her, his angry eyes fixated on her smug gaze as she observed him. "and I want YOU to be my slave…" she said with such dominance. Koji gulped wonder what exactly she meant by that. Would he have to do her bidding? Forced to become a mind puppet? And what would happen if she didn't need him anymore? His hands clenched into fists as he struggled to pull his arms free from the tubes and wires that tied him against the wall but to no avail. Damn it why didn't he heed his father's warnings? When Koji took the path of science, a road his father long abandoned, he tried to warn him. He told him the tale about Mew, how they found one Mew that gave birth to a genetically modified version Mewtwo and how they failed to stop its vicious tendencies…

"Like Father like son, isn't that right Koji?" His eyes widened just like the grin on her face.

"How did you…"

"I can tap into your mind, read your thoughts. You regret creating me and apparently there's another like me. No matter that won't stop me." She said as her face leaned in closer, and closer. Koji tried to turn his face away, but her hand forced him to look back at her. He closed his eyes shut as he braced for the worst. Mewtwo tilted her head slightly before meeting lips with him, her thin slender tongue slipped past his lips and met with his. His eyes shot open with surprise as he saw her eyes had shut as she kissed him, he did nothing as he felt her warm tongue taste and dance around with his. Her thin arms wrapped around his back as she clinged to him closely, her hands rubbing all over his back as she leaned in closer. Koji was so confused and yet he was instantly aroused, he hadn't been with a woman for so long because of his studies that he had forgotten what it was like to be kissed. His tongue started to swirl around hers as he leaned in as close as he can, but just a couple seconds afterward Mewtwo pulled back, a thin string of saliva loosening and breaking as she did so.

Her smile widened as she raised her hand and Koji could feel a psychic aura around his lower region. He felt his belt loosen and taken off as his pant's zipper get pulled down quickly along with his actually pants and boxers.

"H-hey! What're you doing!" Koji asked, kicking his legs in the air wildly trying to hide his manhood. Mewtwo smiled and giggled, out loud, not in his head. Although embarrassed Koji did notice this and began to wonder why until her voice broke his concentration.

"I am a Pokemon, a creature and a live one at that. I have my needs and like I said you're going to be my slave". Her hand then tightly gripped Koji's member, she squeezed it a few times as he gasped in surprise. "you're not all the way hard yet… no matter". She loosened her grip and stroked his cock downwards towards her, her circular fingers felt so smooth and warm, Koji almost forgot that she IS based on a mammal and isn't actually a cold being, despite her personality. Her fingers turned a bit as she stroked down, going all the way down the shaft and past his head only for her other hand to grip at the base and stoke down again. Koji bit his lip as he couldn't do nothing else but feel her movements. "Feels good doesn't it?" She said in a mocking voice. Her face leaned in close to his with a flirtatious smirk on her face as she contined to pick up pace of switching hands, quickly stroking him down with one hand and immediately with the other. "I can tell what you like about it, you like how my fingers twist as rub you down, don't you?" She asked, her hands tightening its grip on his cock. "You can feel your blood rushing as you grow ever harder, I can tell your hips are moving on their own…" She was right, his hips were bucking forward as Koji began to pant, he had never felt an erection so strong before. "Your cock is throbbing in my hands, I can feel it pulsing with heat, do you want to know what I'm going to do?" Mewtwo had stopped switching hands and began to pump his cock up and down, her other hand grasped his sack making his jump up releasing a surprised moan. "I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck your cock again and again." She said in a teasing light voice, Koji could feel that orgasmic tide rising as his legs began to shake. "I'm going to fuck you until your sack goes empty and not a single drop of cum is left…" as she said this she tightened her grip on his sensitive orbs making him grimace a bit in pain, and yet brought his orgasm closer. Mewtwo giggled again when she sensed this. "You masochistic freak, you get off on pain don't you?" Her grip tightened, she had slowed down her pumping so his orgasm began to die down, he felt like his sack was about to burst and he began to groan out from her abuse. "Say it! you like this pain!" Koji bit his lip, he felt so ashamed that he was being sexually abused about it and yet he didn't want it to stop.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" She screeched in his mind, pulling his sack towards her as she had him by the balls. His head twisted around a bit as the pain began to overwhelm him, at this point he would say anything to satisfy her.

"Yes I love the pain!"

"Who do you belong to?" Koji's bare legs were trembling violently now.

"You! I belong to you!" She pulled on them even harder now, he shouted as he thought she was going to rip him apart.

"Call me master!"

"Yes master! I'll do anything master! I'm your slave I'm yours!" He cried out frantically at a high pitch voice. She laughed again as her tail swayed in the air playfully.

"Good, you know your place." She waved her long powerful tail around and tickled underneath his chin. "let's give you a small reward…" She said as she turned around showing her back to him. Her tail then began to reach down and wrap around his pulsing member.

"Ah! N-nooo…"

"You say no, but I know your body says yes." She said as her tail clenched around him tightly and began to stroke him. Her smooth skin felt so nice and warm, Koji was sure he wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. Mewtwo giggled as she read his thoughts, the tip of her tail began to move and play with the very tip of his cock, teasing the lips of his entrance just a little bit. Koji growled and groaned in pain at the same time, she was toying with him and teasing every spot. "Oh my am I being a bit too rough?" She asked. Her tail began to stroke him faster as the tip began to press down between his lips a bit more, making him groan and tear.

"Please…master" She pressed down even further, the thin line of pleasure and pain going straight down to pain. She giggled as she finally released the pressure, her tail unwrapping around his manhood.

"Only because you said please".

As soon as she said that the tubes that wrapped around his arms loosened and relinquished their grip. Koji fell onto his knees, panting and rubbing his sore spots. Mewtwo looked down at him and seemed pleased, she was breaking him and making sure that he was going to be her slave without the need of any psychic power. As he recuperated she raised her arm and looked at his computer desk. She pulled back her arm and the desk dragged its way all the way next to her, a computer monitor and various books fell off noisily as she did so. She then waved her arm and everything else left on table flew off. Koji heard the familiar noise of papers floating in the air and looked up wondering what she was up to now. Mewtwo smiled as she laid back against the chair, her tail high in the air, her legs spreading open showing off that spot where her purple tail connected with her slender chest.

"Get up." She ordered. Not wanting to upset her Koji got up despite still not feeling well. "take off that silly lab coat, you're not a researcher anymore, you're my pet!"

"yes master." He said trying to make sure she was happy. He slid off his labcoat and pulled off his buttoned shirt he wore underneath. "You had your fun now it's my turn." She said in a demanding voice. Her hand rested on that spot in the middle of the purple base, right between her legs. "Use your tongue, and do be thorough. Remember I want to be satisfied. Koji nodded

"Yes master."

"Good boy…" She said in his mind as he audibly heard her purr. Koji got down on his knees and tried to focus on the spot she indicated. There was a spot that was darker than the rest of her tail, so he started there. He ran his tongue gently over her smooth skin, her hand gently gripped the back of his head as his tongue surprisingly sunk right in past her lips. It was her entrance alright and although it didn't look like it on the outside her inside was soaking wet and rich with her sex juices. It tasted so warm and sweet that he felt intoxicated just by smelling her scent. "Yesss…I need that tongue inside me…" She said in his mind as she moaned out load, forcing him closer. He ran his tongue again but this time he slipped all of it inside, she was so tight her lips closed around his pink muscle as he rubbed and tasted her moist walls. He can feel her insides tighten as fluids seemed to leak out. His hands began to rub around and explore her body as continued to eat her out. "Ahhh…his tongue it feels so good, I need more, please lick me there…" She continued talking in his head as her cried filled the room, it was as if she couldn't stop pouring her thoughts into his head as he became drunk on her fluids, his own cock was pulsing even harder then before, her walls felt so tight that he grew more and more excited just thinking about fucking her.

He pulled back momentarily as he looked up at her. "Do you like that master?" Mewtwo had a vivid blush on her face but she quickly grew angry and growled, forcing him to eat her out some more.

"I did not give you permission to stop!" she screeched as she tried to catch her breath. Koji ran his tongue over her walls again before raising his hand and rubbing her sensitive area with his fingers. "oh god yes! slide your fingers inside me!" Koji couldn't tell if it was an order or her thoughts but he happily obliged, he sucked on his finger before he began to slide it in, his finger met with a lot of friction as he felt inside deeper and deeper. Both of Mewtwo's hands rested on Koji's head as she moaned out cutely in pleasure. "Go in deeper! Please go in deeper!" Koji did, he felt her fluids gush as he felt through her soft and warm flesh. Her hips bucked against his finger and right before he could pull out to go right back in he felt her arms grab him and force him up.

Mewtwo kissed him again catching him off guard, she reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock and guided it towards her entrance. His tip met with her moist lips and without even thinking he thrust into her, she gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her tail shot up as he did so, she sat straight up on the desk as her legs wrapped around his waist. His thick cock tore through her flesh as he pumped in and out of her, Mewtwo's thoughts were nothing more than hot moans as he stretched her insides. Koji hugged around her as well, he couldn't think about anything except fucking her and making her satisfied as she demanded.. Her walls were inconceivably tight and clamped around his cock, the friction felt so good that he felt that familiar orgasmic pleasure begin to rise within a short time. "Yes make me cum! Cum inside of me!" She cried in his mind as her arms cling around his back more tightly. Her cries made him feel a primitive instinct to fuck rise, he forced Mewtwo down on the desk as he gripped her waist and began to thrust against her as hard as he can. Her cries became squeaks of ecstasy as all she can think of is climaxing. Koji pulled her in one last time and shot his seed deep inside of her. He can feel her walls bind around his cock as he shot streams of cum inside of her, her fluids mingled with his began to pour out of her entrance as he pulled back.

Mewtwo heaved a satisfied sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of his warm seed filling her womb as she felt herself being lifted again. "What are you doing?" She asked in a lazy tone. Koji smiled as he looked down at her. He flipped her around onto her belly on the desk and raised her hips high, her tail swaying right in front of him as he gripped his cock and guide it into her again. "wait! Not so soon!" She said in a worried tone. Koji however didn't listen.

"You said you were going to fuck me, till there's nothing left remember?" Mewtwo looked back at him and saw his expression had change. He no longer had a look of fear or innocence in his eyes, but he seemed expressionless. The only emotion left was in his eyes that looked like he needed to feed, to satisfy a hunger, a itch.

"Stop! I order you to…" her voice was cut off with a cry as he forced his cock back inside her. He gripped her tail as he began pounding against her again, harder and faster then before. Now instead of her reading his thoughts she couldn't help but spill his thoughts into his head. "God… I'm the master… why does this feel so…good…need to stop but… I want him inside…" She was struggling just to think as he fucked her senseless, she was beginning to climax again as his thick cock pumped inside of her fleshy walls, his head reaching all the way poking at her womb. She couldn't do anything but squeek as her fluids gushed out of her entrance, his cock still penetrating her again and again showing no signs of stopping. He then let go of her tail and grabbed at her arms, pulling her back as he continued to thrust into her deeper and deeper. "It hurts…but I like it, why do I like it so much?"

"Because you're a masochistic freak!" Koji grunted as he pulled her back even harder, making her cry out as she succumbed to another climax. Koji felt overwhelmed as her moist tightness began to squeeze even harder. After several minutes of fucking her to the point of losing her mind he felt that same pressure build up in his loins. With no consideration of who his master was he pulled out and climaxed all over he back, he let go of her arms as she laid on the table, panting and exhausted.

Koji looked down at her, his senses finally returning. He looked around and found his lab coat on the floor, he reached in one of the inside pockets and took out a master ball, only one was issued for every recognized researcher and he planned to use it on her but he didn't have the chance until now. Mewtwo casted one last tired glance at him before he simply tossed it, her mouth forming a smile before the pokeball opened and claimed her. The ball didn't shake once, it clicked indicating the capture was successful. He walked up to it and grabbed the ball. He chuckled to himself at the irony of how she had him by the balls and now the role has switched.

"I'm your master now, and I think we're going to be happy together."


End file.
